percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers 300: Chapter 14
Jeannette's POV I was shocked to see Samantha, looking all like a monster. She was different from the last time I saw her, or one she has red eyes now instead of brown. And what's more she has the symbol of Asia burn in her hand, since when did that happened? "Hey Jean missed me?" She asked. Then out of a sudden she charged at me. With her twin daggers she wounded me right in the cheek. I should have been more careful... Just then I heard someone screamed Clark. I was for one distracted and Sam took that chance to wound me again. Both of us were pretty much wounded when we heard another cry. One of Sam's team mate yelled Retreat...no they didn't yell retreat..it seems like they have done what they were asked to do. Just then I heard Rin and Sophia yelling for someone to gave them nectar and ambrosia... What just happened? I immediately went towards them and found Dan lying on the ground..bleeding and worse of all..He looks like he's gonna die in any second. I immediately checked his pulse and found that he was still alive and the moment I touch his neck to check his pulse I saw his memories when he was fighting with one of the Death Killers. I was back to the reality before the others can notice that I passed out and went to the past. It was a death blow..the thing that caused Dan this..but why didn't Dan die? Why is he still breathing? Just then I felt someone touch my shoulders as if wanting to confort me. At first it was just a hand then I felt another one, then another. All sorts of memories come flashing in my head and most of them contains painful memories that I know they don't even remember by now. Accidentaly I erased some of their memories and created fake ones. I gave them memories of the past of my memory,memories of happiness and peace a world without the DeathKillers and without their worse enemy. Just then I saw a memory..I don't who it belongs too but I'm pretty sure it has Dallas Winston..in it. It was a memory of parting, of saying goodbye. "Take care of yourself Dallas." "Take care of yourself as well. I guess I'm of to my journey." "Just promise me you'll go back to the park in 10 years Dallas. Remember our agreement? We'll defeat Arcreios together!" I immediately tried my hardest to wake up To tell the others of what I have learned. But fo some odd reason I can't seem to wake up. Just then someone invaded my memories. "I see you have seen my past. You're a wondeful demigod, Jeannette Kelsya Yu or should I call you by your real name? Kailon? You haven't change since I last saw you..Always the hyper type...you're second life won't end as happy as the first one." "Who are you? What are you talking about?" "I'm Arcreios, Kailon remember me? Or did the River Styx erased all your memories?" Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:Animalandia